


Heart of the cards - Hawkins x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Heart of the cards - Hawkins x Reader

“Those cards. They can tell the future if you can do them right?” You asked the blonde sitting next you at the bar, the alcohol in your system giving you the confidence to ask. “Yes, my mastery of the tarot cards can precisely and accurately predict the future,” the man hummed in a confident low tone, still precisely placing and rearranging his cards carefully. You lean on him a bit, obviously inebriated, watching as he placed and removed the cards on and off the counter. He didn’t seem phased by you leaning on his shoulder, breathing in his space and watching him, limiting his movements somewhat, “oh my.” He hummed, looking at the cards in somewhat embarrassment, “what is it? Is it bad?” He shook his head, a blonde lock brushed over your nose, it smelled of milk and royal jelly, “the foreseen future, it says that I will end up in bed with you.” A heavy blush graced your face, then tucked a lock behind your ear awkwardly, “b-buy me a drink?” You ask awkwardly.

A few drinks later, you were straddling his lap, stroking his hair as he continued to fiddle with his cards, “hmm, I see,” he would mumble to himself. You were quite drunken by this point, even though he was still focused on his cards, he would free one of his hands to rub up and down your side. You pouted somewhat, you wanted more attention from him than just mere strokes. You were about to get off his lap when he finally tucked his cards away into his pocket, “my apologies for my neglect, I was trying to see how this would go about.” He gave a smirk, looking up at you with his crimson red eyes, “I’m quite satisfied, and I’m sure you will be too.” He gave a low rumble, his hands gliding to give your backside some attention, “you are quite beautiful, I may just keep you for myself if you are not careful.” You giggle shyly and fiddle with his hair, twirling a strand with a finger, “I-I may not mind that, that is, if you think you can really satisfy me that wall that is.”

Everyone at the bar evacuated after a few more drinks got into you and you had started making out feverishly, it had sounded like you two were already getting it on then and there from the noises you made, though you were only engaging in a sloppy make out session. Your fingers teased his hair, making his silky locks messy and tangled as he ran his hands up and down your back, giving your backside the occasional squeeze. There was a point where you were starting to blank out in the midst of the kiss, then, blackness. Your consciousness would fade in and out from there, from the night sky, to a ship, then to intimate sessions that would proceed on in the bedroom. It wasn’t until the very end of your love making that you regained your consciousness. The blonde man was atop you panting and groaning quietly, his face slightly reddened as he was going at his maximum. His member would slam against your spot, forcing you to cry out in pleasure, which brought somewhat of an exhausted smile to his face as he pressed on. You didn’t really recall much of what had happened, all you knew is that you were in his bed, getting pounded by this handsome stranger. 

He awaited your climax before reaching his own, no matter how painful it had gotten for him to hold it in. After pulling out, he carefully lay beside you and pulled you up against his chest for you to rest, “come, let us sleep.” He would hum his words as he easily drifted off into slumber, you on the other hand, you black out after watching him drift away. The next morning, he was still holding you with your head still on his chest, he had already awaken and awaited you, “good morning, you must be exhausted from last night.” He gave a soft serene smile, “allow me to draw you a bath, you must be hung over.” You were in shock by this but very flattered, he was a pirate after all, or at least, you assumed from what your surroundings looked like. You removed yourself from him and allowed him to get up, he then sat up and sat himself at the end of the bed. Taking a breath, he stood up only to simply fall flat onto the floor, “damn..” He hissed, you move closer to the edge to peer down at him, “hey are you okay?” He let out a silent groan and attempted to recover from his fall, “my blood came rushing back up to my head, now I feel hung over.” A light chuckle escaped him as he looked back at you, “you had quite an effect on me, I hadn’t predicted that in my cards.” An embarrassed smile graced your face, after getting back onto his feet, he turned to give a soft kiss to your forehead, “I’ll go draw your bath now.”


End file.
